Going back to Forgive and Forget
by Draco'sWifeey
Summary: Hermione's going back to finish her 7th year at Hogwarts, while Ron and Harry do their own things as Auror's. Ginny's off with the HollyHead Harpies. What none of them expected was for a certain Blonde Haired Slytherin to show up for his 7th year also.
1. Chapter 1

It was coming, fast and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. There bodies still fresh in my mind a long with the pain of loosing them. I took a deep breath and looked down at the letters that I was about to send out. To see if my friends would be joining me this fall. I hoped they would but deep down I knew I would be alone for the most part. I knew their would be fellow students my grade returning, Neville Longbottom one of them. I sealed the letters and tied them to the outstretched leg of my owl, Bugs. I fed him a treat and a few pats on the head before he took off to the Burrow. I closed my window, and plopped back on to my bed. Thinking about the past year that had past.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort, they're was barely any celebration. It was more for the pain for our lost ones. Fred, Lupin,Tonks, Snape. Ron and I never really developed our relationship after the kiss down in the chamber. I think it was more spur of the moment, thinking we would be dead by morning type of thing. We barely kept contact through out the summer last year. Harry went back with them to the Burrow. I went to Australia to find my parents. That was a dead end, they had died in a car crash a few months after I had sent them. Even with all my effort to keep them alive and hidden they died in something as silly as a car crash.

I had hit a bad time after I found out. I was out every night, waking up in strange beds with random men. Never taking anything to far in my drunken haze, just being a tease. It went on for a few months before Ginny Weasley had spotted me at a bar and drug me to the Burrow, claiming I needed help. I said I was fine at the time. They kept me there for a few weeks, until I finally exploded, my emotions running wild. Harry helped me through most of it.

He helped me understand that I wasn't alone, that I had him, Ginny and Ron. Together they helped me find closure with my parents, and with the loss of our friends. During that time I started working with George at his joke shop. We became closer, dated a little, until he ran into Angelina Johnson from school. We agreed that our relationship felt more big brother , little sister type. I still enjoyed the time I spent with him, just to have his company, I believe he felt the same way. I still work for him today, living in the small two bedroom flat.

It was four months ago that I met Layla Sanders, an american half-blood witch that moved to London to live with her Uncle Tom, the owner of the Leakey Cauldron. I went in one day to meet up with Ron and Harry to catch up. That never happened, I was there for two hours before Harry sent me and owl saying they had got caught up at the Ministry and that I should meet them at The Burrow later that night to hear the good news.

I had ripped the letter up, ticked that they couldn't send a letter before hand, and making me waist two hours thinking something horrible had happened. Layla had brought me a firewhiskey and sat down at the table. I was taken back by her bluntness. She had dark black curly hair, not as frizzy mine could be. They were more loose, tucked back in a loose pony tail. Her green eyes pierced mine. She told me I looked pissed and that if I wanted she had a break in ten minutes, I could to rant to her.

I don't know what made me take her up on her offer, two hours later I had spilled everything to her. She didn't judge, or interrupt. She just gave me a word of advice, that I should stop allowing my friends to take advantage of me because I was smart, and was there for them when they needed to me.

I didn't go to the Burrow that night. When Harry and Ron had shown up at the joke shop they both looked pissed as hell. George, gave me a small smile and winked. He knew why I never showed and understood. I smiled at the memory of them storming in searching for me.

"What the hell Hermione? Why didn't you show up last night?" Ron demanded.

" Oh I'm sorry was I suppose to be somewhere? I wasn't allowed to leave you hanging?" I answered simply, not looking at him, but at the shelf I was organizing.

"I sent you a letter telling you we got caught up at the Ministry," Harry fumed.

I rounded at him and glared.

"Two bloody hours later. I had sat and waited for you . It didn't cross your dense minds that you should send the letter to tell me not to wait up that you were at the Ministry? I thought something something had happened to you. No, let's not tell Hermione anything till the last minute. I thought I was your friend, not someone you could just let hang because you no longer needed her to muck up your lives , with her problems. So I decided to show you guys how it felt. Try having some consideration. " I yelled.

Harry pinched his nose, and Ron's ear flamed red.

" Look, we are sorry, that we left you hanging. We never meant for it to happen. We got caught up with the time. It wont happen again. Are we forgiven?" Harry asked, staring at me.

Ron looked up, grimacing.

I sighed, and nodded, pushing my hair back from face, I could understand, our lives were changing and I couldn't stay mad at them for the worth of me. They both attacked me with a hug, mumbling sorry in my ear at the same time. I sighed and inhaled both of there scents. A mixture of mint and crisp apples.

They told me about how the Ministry offered them both jobs of Auror's and they wanted me to join as well. I had thought for a while on it, and when I was about to except the offer, I got the letter from Hogwarts. Asking me to come back.

I had went to the Leakey Cauldron, something I did everyday to get to know Layla a little better, and ask for her advice.

"Hey, H what's up today?" she asked, when I apparated inside , and sat down at the bar, she was currently waitress-ing at.

"So you know how the Minister offered Harry, Ron and I jobs right? I asked and she nodded, setting down a glass of Butterbeer down in front of me.

"Well I got a letter from Hogwarts a few days ago, asking me to come back to complete my 7th year."

She raised her eye-brows and nodded for me to continue.

" I don't which one to pick, the Ministry where I will be with my friends and catching the remaining Death Eaters, or school, something I had passion for, to help cure my thirst for knowledge." I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, H, it sounds like you have two choices on your hands. Both hard to think through, but I know you can do it. Either you reply back to Hogwarts and tell them no, you'd rather not be alone and tag a long with your friends, not knowing if being an Auror is the right job for you. Or tell the Minister that you would like to hold off on the job, so you can complete your education, and if it's still available in a year if you could take the offer then. It's your choice Hermione. Not Ron's and Not Harry's. Do what makes you happy, and feels right. That's all I have to say. Drinks on me I have to get back to work," she said, smiling a little, the greeting the people that just came in while serving the people who were already sitting down.

I left her some money and twirled on spot, landing back at my flat. I had sent my response to McGonagall first then to Kingsley. He sent back that he would gladly wait until next year if being an Auror was an option for me then, then their would always be a spot on his team for me. He also said that it was up to me to tell Ron and Harry my choice.

It's been three months, and I still haven't told them. Ron being busy with training, comforting his mum, and his current relationship with Lavender. Harry was also with training and Ginny. With me I was busy with helping George and getting my supplies for school, moving Layla into my flat, because she couldn't still with her uncle anymore and work there.

I heard the peck of Bugs at my window, I shook my head and opened the window, noticing that a few hours had passed with me just thinking about the past. I untied, three letters, and shut the window, pouring some feed for Bugs. I opened the letter from Harry first.

_Hermione, _

_ I'm not surprised that school would be your option, I knew when my letter came that it would be a hard choice even for me. Sadly, even if the war hadn't happened I would of still choose being an Auror. If you remember, which being you I know you do that it was my career thing since year five._

_ I am proud that your doing what you love which is finishing your education, it's something you need to do for you. I love you 'Mi even if you choose to be a dirty slag , I know it would of been something YOU wanted to be. ( p.s I know it's not you just an example!) _

_ I'm going to miss you, and I hope that on some special occasion that I can come see you at Hogwarts, or if not Hogsmead, so we can stay connected. Write to me and I'll try and write back the best I can. You know how I am with these things. Ginny is sending you news of her own. Molly is proud of you, George told her ages ago. She misses you and wants you to come see her and Arthur before you go. Tell Layla I say Hello! I haven't seen her recently, and tell her to write also. _

_ Love Harry. _

I smiled at his letter, my shoulders loosing some of the weight they bared , for finally telling him. I opened Ron's letter next, my heart beating faster, not sure of his response.

_'Mione,_

_ I can't believe you waited this long to tell us. I know the letter came a few months ago. I was waitng for your owl straight away. You won't be alone going back. I know Lavender is going to, she told me Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, will be going back as well. _

_ I know you don't get on with Lavender very well, but she's changed. She isn't that dewy eyed school girl from fifth year. Promise me you'll give her a chance. You'll do great you always do. At least now Harry and I wont be dragging you down. Be safe, and if someone insults you let me know, I'll curse the git to the ends of the earth. Miss you, come see us before you go. _

_ Ron._

Typical Ron, I nodded to his agreement with Lavender and smiled at the fact that some of my friends will be there to. I breathed in and opened Ginny's letter.

_Hermione,_

_ Knowing you, you opened my very IMPORTANT letter last, because your afraid of what I will say to you going back to Hogwarts. Well, does it matter what I say? You've made up your mind and no one can change it. _

_ Honestly, I was planning on going back myself when we all received the letter but something big happened. Well,two things. I have no idea how to start them off, and I can hear you in my head screaming "Spit it out already" So here it goes!_

_I got into the Hollyhead Harpies! They offered me a 4 year contract, I'm so excited! I mean your going to be doing your thing at Hogwarts, Ron and Harry are going to be working at the Ministry, Layla.. well she told me a surprise of her own yesterday and I suppose she'll tell you when she get's home from work. Our lives can finally move on 'Mione. I'll write you as much as I can. I feel bad for not writing as much as I possibly can now I feel like a bad friend. _

_ Oh and the second thing, I already know your going to come over right after you read this part and not finish the letter. So I just want to put this part first. I have faith that you will do absolutely amazing in all of your classes. I will miss you so much. and I love you so much. _

_Well here comes the news, Harry proposed to me earlier today! Bout time eh? See you soon. _

_ Love Ginny._

I felt a tear fall down my face , she was right it was all coming together. I wiped my cheek and stood up from my desk. I grabbed my wand, flicking it at the letters so they would go in my trunk. I threw on a light pink sweater over my black tank top. It was getting chilly out at night as we neared September.

I walked into the kitchen from my room , leaving a note for Layla when she got home to meet me at the Burrow.

I spun in place and with a crack I disappeared.

* * *

A.N. So this chapter is just kind of look back in Hermione's Mind. Layla is O.C. I'll update as much as possible!. Credit goes to J.K Rowling where it's needed, I just own the plot, the O.C's and Bugs. Reviews and welcome :D ~ Nikki


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N :Thank you guys so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me, now on with the story **

* * *

I landed in a small puddle in the drive way by the enchanted house, I sighed, stepping out of it and pointed my wand at my pants and shoes. The wetness disappeared, and I walked the remainder of the drive towards the side door of the house.

I saw Mrs Weasley look through the window and smile greatly, opening the door, stepping out and opening her arms widely. I ran the rest of the way to her and let her arms engulf me into a motherly hug. I felt my eyes water, realizing that even though my own mother was gone from me. I would always have Molly. I already thought of her as a second mum, the entire Weasley clan as another family. I took in her sent, the sweetest of foods and cotton. She smelled like home. She let me go, patted my cheek and pulled me through the door.

"I've just put the tea on, it should be ready shortly. Would you also stay for dinner dear?" she asked.

I nodded "Would you like any help Molly?" I offered.

"Nonsense deary, go find Harry, Ron,or Ginny, I believe they have been waiting for your arrival. I'll tell Miss Sanders to when she arrives," she replied with a grin.

I hugged her again, she whispered to me " I am so proud of you Hermione. I know it's going to be hard for you to go back to Hogwarts. Be brave for us, I .. I know.. Fred w-would've wanted to s-see you compl-ete your edu-cation," she silently cried, holding me tightly.

I felt the tears brim over my eyes and down my cheeks, nodding slowly, I pulled back and kissed her on the cheek, making my way up the floor of stairs. By the time I reached Ginny's level, I slowed my breathing. I knocked on her door, which swung open as I was tackled to floor by a thin body.

"Oh "Mione, I knew you'd come after you read my letter, I'm going to miss you so much. Promise me you'll write me about all your classes and what's going on with the school?" Ginny pleaded, standing up and pulling me with her.

For such a tiny girl she was sure strong.

"Gee Gin.. I don't want to bore you with me dragging on about charms, or Herbology, or even Potions," I joked.

She glared, which made me put my hands up in mock surrender "Alright, alright. I'll write to you."

She smiled and pulled me in for another hug.

I smiled, and pulled away "Congrats by the way, let's see what kind of engagement ring the Chosen One got you." I joked, grabbing her left hand.

I was stunned into silence, the band it's self was a pale gold, wrapped in beautiful rubies, which surrounded a medium sized diamond.

"He got it engraved," she said, taking off the band, and showing me the inside, which held the line "GMW+HJP-Always, Until the End."

I placed the ring back onto her left hand and smiled, those words meant a lot to Harry, and I knew that now they meant a lot for Ginny. I heard shuffling down the stairs, from above us. Knowing the house like the back of my hand I knew it was either Ron, and Harry or George coming down the stairs.

When I saw the Emblem R on the knitted sweater, Ginger hair, and a lankly build step onto the landing that I knew it was the first two. Ron pulled me into a bone crushing hug, lifting me slightly

"Hey 'Mione how are you?" he asked.

He sat me down and took a step back.

"Just the same," I said, as he moved a side so the Raven haired boy could pull me into his grasp.

"Congratulations," I mumbled, into his shoulder.

I felt his shoulder move in a laugh, before he let go.

"Thank you, we've missed you, Hermione. It feels like ages. This is going to be weird. We're no longer going to be seeing each other everyday," he sighed, grabbing a hold of Ginny and pulling her towards him.

" Don't worry so much Potter, she'll be under good hands," a voice called, with a slight accent that belonged to the states.

Layla was here. I introduced her to the Weasley Clan right after my shift that day, and what do you they all instantly clicked. I turned to see her dark hair, loose and down to her mid waist. She had on a dark hoodie, with a white and black tee underneath, black straight legged jeans and white and black converse. In the Muggle world, she would of been known as a rocker chick.

She wiggled her eye brows at me, squeezed past me, hugging Harry then Ginny, giving her congrats.

"What about me, no hug?" Ron asked, frowning.

"No, you don't get to get a congratulatory hug from me!" she joked, pulling him in a hug, her head hitting his chest.

Harry offered that we go downstairs where there was more room. On the way down he said that they were telling the rest of the Weasley's the news at dinner.

"Speaking of surprises, Ginny said something about you having a surprise for me." I said, stepping off the final step.

I turned just in time to see Ginny flush red and Layla give a her dirty look.

" Well, I kind of let it slip earlier, when I announced myself. McGonagall offered me to finish my studies at Hogwarts." she said, smiling.

We made our way to the living room. Ginny, Harry and then I sat on the couch. Ron took the chair next to it, and Layla sat at the one next to him.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked, throwing an arm over Ginny's shoulders.

"Well, my surprise wasn't exactly good news four days ago. Term was about to begin back in the States and I would of had to go back to finish. Meaning I would be moving back. I got my letter two days ago, saying that if I would like to attend Hogwarts for my 7th year of education, that I would need to owl her my answer, then my transcripts. She sent all of the mandatory lists I needed. So that's what I was doing today, getting my things. " she said, playing with the ends of her hair.

"What about the Houses?" Ron implied.

"Well, I know that I haven't said much about PennyRidge School for the Magically Gifted, but we had houses to. From what Hermione's told me, my house in PennyRidge is similar to Gryffindor House. When I sent all of things to her that day. I got another owl today telling me that I would be in Gryffindor House. According to McGonagall also." she replied, dropping the piece of hair.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I all smiled at her. I wasn't going to be as along as I thought I would be.

We sat and conversed about what would change of the school. New Potions Master, New Transfiguration teacher. Students for sure.

"So Harry, Ron, what does the Auror training require?" I asked.

"Well, we can't divulge everything, but right now they're testing our knowledge of spells, basically it's like Dumbledore's Army right now," Harry answered.

" Well that's simple enough, since both of you know your spells. Good luck with the rest of it though," I said, smiling.

We heard three cracks as Bill, Fleur, and Charlie appeared into the house," I stood up, walking past Harry and Ginny to hug them.

"So what's all the fuss, that Mum's demanded we come over for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"We'd like to wait until George gets here and we are actually sitting down to eat dinner," Ginny, replied, stepping back from Bill, walking over and hugging Charlie.

Charlie nodded. Ron and him started a conversation about dragons and Romania. Fleur went to help Molly, and Bill talked with Harry.

Ginny, Layla and I walked back up stairs and Into her bedroom.

"Dinner should be done soon," I say, knowing Molly likes to keep dinners around the same time every night.

"I know, I know I wanted to talk to you two about some things." Ginny answered, Figidity around on her bed.

We both nodded for her to continue.

"Well, Hermione we would love it if you were my Maid of Honor, since you both mean so much to us. Ron's going to be best man. Layla I would like you to be one of my two bridesmaids. Luna of course will be my other one. I already owled her telling her. She's busy with Neville tonight so that's why she's not here." she said, looking at both of us.

"I would love to be your Maid of Honor Gin, your my best friend," I said, the same time Layla said.

" Thank you so much, it means a lot to me for you to include me into your wedding,"

Ginny smiled at both of us, stood up and wrapped us both in a hug.

"What other plans have you made?" I asked.

"Not many, Teddy will be our ring bearer, Victorie will be our Flower girl. We're going to ask Fleur's help with the wedding. If you can tell it's got a lot of Muggle style. Harry wanted to do it like that to honor his parents. It's not much different from a Magical so mum and dad were fine with it. I'm sure we'll change a few things around," she answered, just as Molly called for us to come down stairs.

Layla walked out the door, followed by Ginny and I. Dinner was quiet except for the scraping of forks, and clearing of throats.

Arthur got up, soon after we ate Strawberry Cheesecake for dessert. And stood next to Molly.

"As some of you are wondering, why we all called you all here for tonight. Well your questions will be answered now. Harry, Ginny, Go ahead," the elder Weasley Man announced.

Harry and Ginny stood, smiling lightly, grabbing each others hands.

"Well, as you all know Ginny got accepted onto the HollyHead Harpies, and I've been offered a place in the Ministry a long with Ron. I've been wanting to do this for some time and why not better than now? I've asked Ginerva Molly Weasley for my hand in marriage," Harry said,grinning from ear to ear as he let go of Ginny's hand and held out her finger to show off the ring.

George started clapping and whopping, which started the rest of the Weasley's to do it. I joined in last a long with Layla.

Everyone gathered around the soon to be married couple. Ron stood next to me and Layla.

" It's about time right?" he asked, smirking down at me.

I nodded, " I'm going to miss you Ronnie," I whispered, trying not to ruin this happy moment with tears.

"Hey, Hermione Jean, listen to me. No matter what happens this year , I will always be there for you, I love you, your my best friend. And think of it this way now you don't have to put up with Harry and I asking you if we could copy of your notes," he joked, trying to lighten my mood.

I grinned, as he pulled my into one of his famous hugs, I breathed him in, remembering that it would be one of the last times I would until Christmas or our first break towards Hogsmead. I committed his smell of Spearmint toothpaste and spice from his cologne.

"H, we better get going, we have to get to up early, to catch that train." Layla called from somewhere behind us.

Ron, hugged me tighter, as I promised him that I would try and get on with Lavender. He kissed my forehead and hugged Layla and went over to talk to his brother, Charlie.

Harry and Ginny found their way towards, Layla and I .

"Promise to write when you guys discuss more about the wedding, and what's going on with your lives?" I questioned, my eyes starting to water again.

Ginny, inhaled sharply and blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears from falling over her eyes.

Harry pulled me into one of his hugs, that takes your breath away. His head rested on my shoulder, as mine rested on his neck. He squeezed me tighter to him, reminding me of the time in the tent, as he tried to cheer me up after Ron had left us. I took a shaky breath in.

"I promise to write as much as I can," he answered, pulling away from me.

Ginny latched on to me, I buried my head onto her shoulder.

"I'll keep you updated, as much as possible, promise you'll write back, telling me what's going on at that crazy school," she mumbled into my shoulder.

I nodded as she let got of me.

They finished there good-byes to Layla, before she grabbed my hand to do side long apparition.

"I love all of you guys, " I shouted, as I felt the room to spin.

I heard faint shouts of "We love you to." before we landed in the living of our flat.

* * *

** So what did you guys think? Leave reviews, they'll be on the train back to Hogwarts next chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thank you guys for the lovely reviews. It means a lot :D **

* * *

I opened my eyes, looking around. I don't even coming to bed last night, that's how emotionally drained I had been. I glanced over at my bed side clock. 9:25 a.m it read.

I slid out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around me. I walked into the kitchen to see Layla sitting at the island, staring into nothing, a cup of fresh brewed coffee in between her hands. Dark hair a messy array around her head.

"Morning," I said, walking past her, grabbing a mug out of the cabinet, filling it with the Muggle dark liquid. I added sugar, and some creamer.

She nodded at me and stretched.

"So do we have to get up this early everyday?" she questioned, taking a sip of her drink.

"Earlier if you want to make Breakfast, class starts about 10 a.m What time did they start you at PennyRidge?" I asked, sipping mine as well.

"Depended on when you classes started. You made your own breakfast. I had four classes a day. Plus lunch and then dinner. So I got up early enough."

I nodded and sipped more from my cup. We sat in silence for another five minutes before we went our separate ways to get ready.

Around 10:30 a.m I came out of my room, my trunk floating magically behind me. I moved my wand, and the trunk followed setting itself down on the ground by the fireplace.

"Layla Raeliegh Sanders get out here this minute or we'll be late." I said ,as I grabbed my red jacket and threw it on hastily.

I walked down the hallway and to Layla's door , knocking. It took a bit before she answered.

Her hair was still wet, she had sweats on , and a white tank top on. No shoes.

"Come on Lae , we're going to be late," I complained.

She huffed and grabbed her wand, waving it across her self. Her hair was dry and it's loose curly self, she had a hoodie on, and her shoes as well. She waved her wand again and her trunk came floating out of the room with her.

We both double checked our rooms, and the rest of the flat. I grabbed her arm and focused on the apparation point, spinning.

We landed in an old "Out of Service" Bathroom area. I leaned myself against the wall and checked to see if their were any Muggles looking this way, before I grabbed two spare trolley's and loaded our trunks, my cage for Bugs, and my cage for Crookshanks. Layla brought her own cat Hiccups.

I made her to walk out first, before I followed after her. Their were a lot of Muggles around this year. Before I knew it we were standing in front of the barrier for platform 9 3/4.

"Well, do we just run at it?" Layla asked, wiping her hands on her pants, trying to calm her nerves.

"Last time we did that, an elf closed the barrier," a familiar voice said behind us.

I turned to see Harry and Ron behind us.

"We're here to see you off ," Harry answered before I could even ask.

"And to see Lavender off," Ron also said.

I raised my eye brows.

"Well I am, Harry's just to see you two off. Ginny sends her apologies, she started her training today," he said, again, blushing through his ears like usual.

I turned back around and tapped Layla on her arm. I walked briskly through the barrier, coming through the other side.

Everything was the same, the whistling train, the families saying good bye to their loved ones. I noticed that there wasn't as much people around. I breathed in a smile and moved to the side, as soon as I felt the shimmering behind me, meaning someone was coming through the barrier.

Layla looked at me, then she stared at everything else, I pulled to the other side of me, knowing Ron and Harry wouldn't be to far behind her.

Right after I moved her, Harry's head popped through, then Ron's. They stayed behind us as we handed our trolley's to the conductor. We moved out of the way for the rest of the students.

Ron hugged me first, then Layla before their was a shout of "RON" and a flash of curly blonde hair belonging to Lavender Brown.

She jumped into his arms, getting straight to the kissing.

I furrowed my brows, while Layla looked like she was getting ready to be sick. Harry grabbed our arms and pulled us away from them.

"I regret my choice now, it feels weird knowing that the train is right there and I can't just hop on it, enjoy the ride with you, and get my breath taken away when we arrive at that beautiful castle," he said, head down.

"Oh Harry, I know Hogwarts once use to be your home, and possibly it might still be. If you write McGonagall maybe she'll let you come visit once a month, like on the Hogsmead days. So you can carelessly go around the halls, walking down memory lane. I know that's what I will be doing the first few days, just because. I really will miss you, it might be healthier for you not to go back after the war, with..e-vv-erything that happened," I start to silently cry.

Harry grabbed me into a fierce hug, I sob into him. I feel another set of strong arms come around me from behind, knowing that it's Ron. I turn around and hug him to, feeling safe in both of their arms.

I could see people staring at our group hug around Ron's arms. I shot them a dirty look before they walked away.

We stood like that until the warning whistle erupted. They both let go of me.

I saw Lavender standing there, besides Layla.

She offered me a small smile, I wrapped my arms around her.

" How are you Lav?" I asked.

" Better now, how about you?"

I pulled away. " I'll be just fine, oh this is my friend Layla Sanders, she transferred from PennyRidge school for the Magically Gifted back in the States," I introduced.

"Lavender Brown, welcome to the Hogwarts Express, I look forward to getting to know you," Lavender introduced.

"You guys, better get going," Harry said, looking at his wrist watch.

With final Hugs, the three of us made our way onto the train.

We found a compartment with Neville and Luna sitting in there.

"Come sit with us, theirs enough room to spare," Neville, said as Luna nodded her head from behind the Quibbler.

Once we got situated, I turned to shut the door, when I saw a shock of blonde hair, and a pale silhouette. I paled,

Draco Malfoy was back for his 7th year.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Let me know what you guys think is going to happen - Nikki **


End file.
